Such a connecting terminal is known from DE 298 07 956 U1 for example. This has a housing, inside which a connecting contact is arranged in a fixed manner. Furthermore, the connecting terminal has a clamping spring, which has a first leg arranged such that it is supported on the connecting contact, and a free spring leg, which merges into a clamping end via a bending toggle, the clamping end having a clamping edge reaching underneath the connecting contact. Inside the housing an actuator, which grips onto the spring leg of the clamping spring, is pivotally mounted and in a clamped position releases the spring leg such that the clamping edge of its clamping end pulls a conductor, which has been inserted into the housing, against the connecting contact and presses the spring leg down in an open position such that the clamping edge is raised from the connecting contact in order to insert a conductor. The actuating element has a first lever arm and a second lever arm, the first lever arm being pivotally fixed to the second lever arm. A free end of the first lever arm is pivotally mounted inside the housing and a free end of the second lever arm is coupled to the spring leg.
The disadvantage with this connecting terminal is the increased requirement for installation space. Moreover, the assembly of such a connecting terminal is time consuming.